character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Uwasa of FM Kamihama (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Uwasa of FM Kamihama= |-|Uwasa of the Breakup Lock= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Summary The Uwasa of FM Kamihama is an Uwasa appearing in the FM Kamihama event of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. The Uwasa of FM Kamihama is very similar to the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase, but it has a cartoon radio dish attached to the top. After the FM Kamihama Station turned into the Uwasa of FM Kamihama, the latter created a barrier which engulfed Madoka-senpai, Iroha-chan, Yachiyo and Himika. Its radio waves became filled with magic, crossed dimensions and interfered with the Magia Record's timeline as well. If the Uwasa hadn't been stopped, the weaker universe between Magia Record and Magia Report would have been destroyed. However, Himika had a great idea to stop the Uwasa: to wrap Madoka-senpai's team with aluminum in order to stop the Uwasa's radio waves. And at the end... the four magical girls were able to defeat the Uwasa, averting the merging of the two timelines and the destruction of their world. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Uwasa of FM Kamihama Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Uwasa, Holy Radio Station, FM Kamihama Station Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 2 and 8. Can live as long as the Rumor of FM Kamihama exists), Large Size (Type 1), Invisibility (Uwasa are invisible to normal people), Lock Manipulation (The Uwasa of the FM Kamihama can create and control its padlock familiars), Thread Manipulation (The Uwasa of the Breakup Lock can use threads to attack), Radiation Manipulation (The Uwasa of FM Kamihama can use magical radio waves that are able to cross dimensions and affect other timelines), Universal Manipulation (The Uwasa of FM Kamihama can merge timelines), Universe Destruction (If the Uwasa of FM Kamihama hadn't been defeated, the weaker universe between Magia Record and Magia Report would have been destroyed), Jolt Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Rumor Inducement, Rumor Manifestation, Rumor Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Letter Projection. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Universe Level (Was about to merge the Magia Report timeline and the Magia Record timeline if not stopped by Madoka-senpai and her team. If the Uwasa had succeeded, the weaker universe between the two would have been destroyed) Speed: MFTL (Can keep up with Madoka-senpai, whom can throw a Kyubey hammer as far as Yachiyo in the Law of Cyclimpics, making them this fast), likely Infinite (Its radio waves can cross dimensions and reach other timelines) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Universal (The Uwasa of FM Kamihama's radio waves are able to cross dimensions and interfere with the Magia Record timeline, which is a different universe from the Magia Report's one and is separated from it) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (Its only purpose is to make the Rumor of FM Kamihama come true) Weaknesses: Its radio waves can be blocked by a tunnel and by aluminum. Gallery uwasafmkamihama.jpg|The Uwasa of FM Kamihama's appearence. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 2